Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You
by aoi-sakuraba99
Summary: Just how far would Inuyasha go to protect Kagome? Inu/Ka
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies. I am a poor student, take pity on me.

Chapter 1

"Ja ne!  I'll be back as soon as I am done with finals next week" Kagome shouted over her shoulder at the hanyou who was face down in the dirt as she hopped into the well.

"I said three days, bitch!" he retorted, too late since she had already left.  'If she thinks that she is going to get away with that, then the bitch really_ is _crazy' he thought to himself to try and mend his wounded pride from his lost fight.  After regaining his composure, he got up and brushed off the dirt that clung to him.  Quickly jumping to the nearest tree and settling down, he waited for his lest than subtle traveling companions that had decided to watch the performance that occurred every time the young miko needed to return home.  As their giggling subsided, Inuyasha listened for the sound of retreating footsteps that would signal his freedom from scrutiny.  'Now all that is left is the runt,' he thought, smelling the kitsune still hidden in the bushes.  Knowing that the small yokai was more persistent than the other companions, Inuyasha decided that his best course of action was to distract the kit.  With that in mind, he rolled off the branch that he had been reclining on and made his way over to the well.  'This should satisfy the brat' he thought, taking a deep breath so that he was sure that the kit had seen his actions, and then taking off to a nearby clearing next to a heavily wooded area that was out of range of the kits senses.  Knowing he would follow to try to persuade the older demon to retrieve what he thought of as his surrogate mother, Inuyasha settled down in one of the trees close to the edge of the meadow.  '5…4…3…2…1' he counted down mentally as he waited for Shippo to arrive and start his inevitable nagging.  

"Are you just going to let her go?" the small demon said just as Inuyasha reached one.  

"Feh" he responded, turning his head so that the other would not be able to see the small grin he allowed himself after predicting his counterpart's arrival perfectly.

"You know, she's probably only going to spend time with her friends," countered Shippo trying to play on the inu-hanyou's insecurities.

"Like I would care," knowing the full time what the fox was attempting to do.  "It would suit me just fine if she _never_ came back. Who needs _her_, anyway?   I can complete the tama just fine with or without her help."  'Hopefully this will shut the kit up.' He thought as he argued with the kitsune, allowing the anger from the thoughts Shippo's words had brought to mind to funnel into his speech.  

"Have it your way, but don't blame me if the never comes back," he responded, evidently fed up with arguing with the stubborn hanyou.  With that, he turned on his heels and skipped off to frolic in the nearby meadow.

'It could not have been any easier than this' Inuyasha thought to himself as he waited for the younger demon to divert his full attention to the plentiful butterflies that roamed the field.  With that he got up silently and made his way back to the well making sure not to leave any trail the fox was capable of following.

As he reached the Bone Eater well, he thought 'If that stupid bitch of mine thinks she is getting away from me that easily, she has another thing coming to her,' and jumped into the well himself.

  


 Getting off to a slow start, I will try to update as much as possible.

Please R+R and let me know if I have any spelling or grammatical errors.  Unfortunately I am a perfectionist and hate stuff like that.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies. I am a poor student, take pity on me.

Chapter 2

'Well, at least I know she spends most of her time studying,' groused the hanyou as he awoke to find that his charge had fallen asleep at her desk some time after midnight. 'If I let the bitch sleep like that the whole night she will still be complaining a week from now that her back hurts' he reasoned to himself as he leapt down to her window and let himself in silently.  

After pulling back the sheet on her bed, he made he way over to the desk and turned of the small lamp as he has seen her do many times before from his normal branch on his new favorite tree.  He crouched down next to her chair and delicately slid his right arm under her arms and around her back and simultaneously took her legs in the other.  Gently lifting her to press her tightly to his chest he rose to his full height and turned around to gently set her on her bed.  Prolonging the time she spent close to him, he slightly rocked her in his arms and inhaled her sweet scent.   Regretting that her could not hold her longer, he bent down and placed her tenderly on her bed and pulled her sheets over her while pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead knowing that she would never remember.

Gazing back to the figure on the bed prior to jumping back out the window he whispered, "You're mine," and proceeded to make his way back to his perch after closing the window.

The next day he started to follow her to school, but much to his dismay she sensed him right before leaving the shrine grounds and went into a tirade of 'sits' to make sure that he would not follow her to school.

Unfortunately for her, her demon suitor was not so easily dissuaded from his mission.  As soon as he was sure that she was out of range, he jumped to the roof of the nearest building and started following her scent trail.  He knew that he was too far behind to actually supervise her trek to school, but he felt the need to follow her anyway.  

As he followed the sweet mixture of hydrangea and honey that signaled her scent, he noticed that several other girls dress exactly like Kagome were headed the same way that her scent lead him.  Tailing behind a large group of girls that were laughing obnoxiously loud, one girl caught his eye.  She had short black hair that came down to just past her earlobe and the hair at the nape of her neck was shaved close to her scalp.  But the youth's hair style was not what had gotten his attention, what had gotten the inu-hanyou thinking was the fact that right next to the girl was a very large dog.  As he looked closer he noticed that the dog was in fact so large, and with its gray markings and yellow eyes he could almost say that it was a wolf.

'Now this is interesting, maybe I should get a closer look,' he thought to himself.  Getting closer and moving to the other side of the street, Inuyasha took a deep breath and singled out the smell of the girl and her companion.  'Smells like a dog, but there s something way, almost…demon?' Jumping back to the rooftops and tailing the two, he noticed that the girl was speaking to the dog.

"Inuki, after school I want to go get puchilondo's ice cream. Let's see I'll get strawberry for me. You'll want peanut butter, ne?"

"…"

'She's speaking to the dog?  Well… that's an idea…' He mused to him self and watched as the girl and four-legged companion reached the gate.  

She bent down low and grasped the dog close to her before running thru the gate and shouting back to the dog, "wait there and I will bring you something for lunch."  

As soon as Inuyasha saw that there were no more teenagers going into the gates he jumped down planning on having a conversation with the dog himself.

I promise that it will pick up soon.  Please R+R

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies. I am a poor student, take pity on me.

Chapter 3

As Inuyasha approached the gate where the dog sat still as a statue, he avoided eye contact so that the large animal would not feel threatened.  He knew that as soon as he approached the animal that it would be able to smell him for what he was.  

"Inuki, is it?" he said after sitting down against the fence a few feet away from the dog that appeared to be patiently waiting for its master.

The dog let out a soft growl and the two small yelps letting the aforementioned dog demon know that if he did not want to upset the canine not to get any closer to either him or his human and questioning why they had been followed this morning.

"Personal curiosity. I am unfamiliar with the customs of this place and have never seen people accompanied by a dog, much less seen humans speak to one.  If you don't mind me asking, you don't smell like a full dog, what is the other part?"

Having his immediate concerns addressed and detecting no reason to assume that this was anything more that a pleasant way to spend some time of which the dog was assured that he had much of due to his demon half, The four-legged guardian decided to indulge himself in a conversation with the inu-hanyou.  Turning slightly so that he could at least watch his new companion, he noticed that the demon had almost resigned him self to not getting an answer.   At this the he let out a small puff of air and settled on explaining his situation.  

"What do you mean, not dog? You smell of it." Inuyasha stared unbelieving at the animal at his side.  "Half guardian angel I will acquiesce to, but half human? You must think I am stupid to consider believing that!  Even a Hanyou like me knows that half-lings can only take human looking forms."

At that Inuki gave a rather undignified growl mixed with a snort to voice his displeasure.  After sitting a moment in silence he let out a few questioning yips.

"Of course I haven't, it's _impossible_.  It doesn't matter that the other side was descended from dogs!  I'm telling you there is _no_ way." At this they dog got up and started move several feet towards an alley before turning slightly and barking over his shoulder.

"Feh! Like I believe _you_!" Inuyasha retorted in advance of getting up himself and following anyway.  After reaching the end of the secluded passage, a yellow-white light encompassed the dog and shot randomly thru the air just like he had seen Sesshomaru do after he was defeated the first time.  The ball of light settled a few feet from the young inu-hanyou and slowly dissipated. In its place was a young man with light brown hair that had gray streaks through it.  

His long molted hair wrapped around the body of the obviously younger man.  He rose to his full height and looked up into two large amber orbs.

"Stubborn hanyou."

Thanks for all the reviews so far, it you find a spelling or grammatical mistake please point it out to me specifically so I can fix it.  

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies. I am a poor student, take pity on me.

Chapter 4

Inuki couldn't help but smile at the look on the older demon's face.

'If what I am seeing is really happening… mmmm' the endless possibilities flooded through Inuyasha's head.  "Now I know you're lying," he stated trying to goad the other into giving up more information.

"Obviously, if you had been raised properly, you would know what I am telling you is true and would not resort to petty insults."

'Now, how in the hell am I going to get what I want without letting this guy know here I am from.  Obviously there are demons here in the present but they keep themselves hidden with the humans.  There is no way what he said about being a guardian could be true.  If memory serves, only master mikos and houshi get reincarnated as them, and they _never_ breed.' He took a deep breath and tried to dissect the scent again.  'Definitely part human… the rest, hmm, smells like demon, but more wholesome, more innocent.  I don't think that I've ever scented something like that before.  "For your knowledge, I was raised by humans after my parents died." 'That should satisfy him,' he thought smugly, 'enough of the truth, and awkward enough not to question me more.'

"Well then someone needs to teach you," Inuki said in a good hearted, kind tone.  

'What a sucker, this is way easier that I thought it would be.  This guy is too noble for his own good.'

"All you need to do is take your yoki and mold it into the true form of your animal spirit.  It may take you a while to get it under control and bend it to your will, but with practice it will get easier."

Closing his eyes and taking long deep breaths, the inu-hanyou concentrated on the form of his yoki.  He could feel it fluctuate and undulate around him.  To test his present level of control, he tried to move it to the left.  He found it surprisingly easy when the unruly mass seemed to flow out of his body and as he thought on it more it almost seemed as if there was a wind that had blown it towards he desired direction. He tried again but to the right this time.  I seemed to move easily in that course.  'Well, that is simple enough, lets try something a bit more complicated.' With this he allowed his yoki to disperse has it had been before and as it spread out around him, instead tried to limit the fluctuations.  This was a bit more difficult, but he was almost able to keep it in an almost flawless sphere.  'No that I know I can control it, what the hell is he taking about when he said _spirit animal_?'

Aware now that the man next to him had been watching him intently as he has gone thru his antics, he plastered his face with an annoyed scowl and said, "How am I supposed to know what the _true form _of this stupid animal is supposed to be like anyway?"

Thanks for all the reviews so far, especially Amy who caught one of my mistakes. If you find a spelling or grammatical mistake please point it out to me specifically so I can fix it.  

Thanks

BTW, sorry I was not able to update sooner I got carried away by an update to my current favorite story, 'Present Time' (I hope it still counts as a short story?).  Any way everyone should go and read it.  It is at http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1084561


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies. I am a poor student, take pity on me.

Chapter 5

The young man with molted hair gave a long sigh of exasperation.  "You're a dog, right? What do you think your spirit animal would be, a platypus?" he said allowing his shrinking patience to show in his sarcastic tone.  "Your hair is silver and you have amber eyes which means you are most like from a white or albino line of dogs.  There are not that many I can think of, maybe the white German Shepard or an Siberian husky**."** Ignoring the annoyance on Inuyasha's face he grabbed the half demon's arm and felt it thru the clothing to get a better idea of his build.  "Samoyed are too small and plump, the ears are close to a wolfs along with the eyes-"

"Hey, I'm no wimpy wolf!" the hanyou retorted with disgust at being compared to Kouga.

"You're too lithe to be a wolf but the ears and eyes are no doubt similar.  Do you know anything about your family? Are you particularly fast?"

"A bit, from a half brother, but not much. I guess so; I really have not tested my speed against many others." 'Hopefully he won't ask too many more questions.  I don't want him getting curious.'

"Hmm, there's a chance of a Silken Windhound, but it's an unusual breed, especial with your ears.  Since I'm guessing you're not that in touch with your spirit animal, I suggest you try meditating over it or asking your brother. As soon as you get a clear mental image, all you need to do is focus." With that he began looking back to the schoolyard gates as they both realized that many students had come out to eat their lunches in sunny afternoon. Without so much as a farewell from either one of them Inuki return to his original form and went back to the gate while Inuyasha head back to the shrine and well.    

Hopping thru the well the young dog demon immediately began his search for the one yokai that _could _and _would _help him in his quest for information.

"Myouga!"  'Stupid flea, he's never actually around when you want him to be.  If I remember correctly last time I saw him he was leaching off of Kirara. I guess that's a good of a place to start my search as any.' At that thought he bounded of quickly towards Kaede's hut to find the parasite and its current host.

Reaching the hut of the elderly miko, he took a deep breath to access who was currently in the cabin, and finding out that it was surprisingly empty. 'They must have gone after a shard rumor I guess, but it is unusual that they left without telling me r looking for me.'

His curiosity peaked; he followed the older scent trails of his rag-tag group towards the forest that bared his name.  As he reached the clearing in front of the Goshinboku, he saw that his small group and most of the village children had invaded his personal oasis.  The children were playing with Shippo who had been tagged as 'it' and frantically bouncing about after the others, while the adults were resting peacefully under his tree making small conversation and half-heartedly watching the kids. 

"Oi," he said in the most disgruntled shout he could muster, "what's the idea with every one gathered at _my_ tree? Don't you have anything else to do, baba?"

To the unruly hanyou's insult, the old miko simply replied, "If you are expecting an invitation, then you will be waiting another fifty years at this tree."

"Feh," he mutter loud enough so that every one could hear his vocalized displeasure, and plopped himself down near Kirara and began his search for the cowardly yokai.  Finding what he was looking for behind the fire cat's eat he plucked up his retainer and jumped up to the higher branches of his favorite tree.

"Lord Inuyasha! What may I assist you with?" sputtered the lowly yokai surprised at being yanked from his comfortable roost.

"What the hell is my spirit animal? And what the hell would it look like?"  There was never any use in beating around the bush with the flea demon, that only encouraged him to ramble on about useless subjects.

"Spirit animal?" repeated to old demon.  "Are you speaking of your father's demon form, master?"

"How the hell should I know?  They just said spirit animal"

"Well they only thing that would fit under that category would have to be your father's true form.  There is a great work of art that depicts his last battle with Ryuukossei."

"Where?"

"In the land abandoned by you after your mother's untimely demise," he stated authoritatively knowing full well the half-demon would not like his response.

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since last one was so short. I have to leave town for a couple of days but will be sure to post an extra long chapter once I return.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, they have really meant a lot to me.   If you find a spelling or grammatical mistake please point it out to me specifically so I can fix it.  

Thanks

Jupiters light- thanks for the many reviews I really appreciate it but would like even more if you updated you story 'Forever Doesn't Last Forever'

Panny-chan/ Cutie Blossom- I hope I answered your question, let me know if I should make Inuki a main character in this fic.

Sylph- Thanks for the encouragement; I was really worried that it would come out too girly or just overly complicated.


End file.
